


A Good Night

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Board Games, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Excited Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff and Humor, Happy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Happy Molly Hooper, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Fantasy, Kissing, POV Molly Hooper, Questions, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Toasting, Trivial Pursuit (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly asks Leonard a question that surprises even her, but has an unexpectedly welcome end result.





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> **Dreamin** asked for a sweet McMolly fic with the prompt _“For once… I was right.”_.

“For once… I was right.” Leonard grinned and tossed the card he’d been holding onto the table and thus the Trivial Pursuit game board. “I was right!”

Molly laughed and patted his arm. “You’ve been learning,” she said. “I’m rather proud.” She pulled another card from the stack. They didn’t exactly play the game the way it was meant to be played; Molly used it to decipher which parts of pop culture and history, in general, they should brush up on more, but it was a rather nice distraction from lonely nights to have Leonard there. And if more happened...so much the better.

 _Honestly, you love him,_ the voice in her head chided her, and as she took in his triumphant smile as he poured them each a shot of whiskey she had to admit, she really, truly did. She couldn’t be happier that they were made to see what had been so clear to everyone else.

“Alright, as the first time I have ever gotten one of these questions right, I propose a toast,” he said, raising his glass up, and then realizing she was still sitting down. He sat next to her and then she raised her own glass and he raised his. “To the sexiest teacher I could ever have fantasies about.”

Molly collapsed in on herself laughing but was quite careful not to spill the liquor, and when she got her giggles under control she had her shot and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Well, do you want to continue or would you like me to slip on my spectacles and put my hair in a bun and punish you for being a neglectful student.”

“Much as corporal punishment shouldn’t be a turn-on...” he said before setting his glass down and leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back and within seconds she knew the game was going to be forgotten in favour of a heavy snogging session on the sofa. Her hair was up in a ponytail but he deftly got the elastic band out of her hair and tangled his fingers in it as she let her hands play with the strip of skin showing between his shirt and trousers.

“Move in with me.”

He pulled back slightly, his lips already looking bruised a bit, and she blinked in surprise at what she had said when his lips had moved off hers to her neck. “Are you...serious?” he asked, blinking in surprise as well.

“Um...yes?” she said. She was surprised when he kissed her again, more softly this time, letting his hand caress the side of her face, his fingers still tangled in her hair.

“All you had to do was ask,” he said, resting his forehead against hers. “I miss being here when I’m not, and honestly, nice as Mrs. Hudson is, I like being here, with you, in a space where I can do whatever I want and not feel observed.”

“I want you here,” she said. “I...you make it feel like home here, you do.” She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And I miss you too when you’re not here.” He pulled away and stood up, and she frowned until he lifted her off the couch as easily as if she was just a pile of clothes, and she looped her arms around his neck to curl into him. “And just where are we going, Doctor McCoy?”

“Our bedroom,” he said. “Or it will be, soon enough, but I think it deserves a whole new christening. And maybe the bed at some point.”

She giggled and kissed his neck. “I like that idea,” she said, smiling. Yes, she had no idea why she had just blurted it out but it had had the best possible ending for that suggestion, so she would be happier until he moved in, and then she would just be happy. And happy was a very very good thing in her book.


End file.
